seven_swordsman_shirofandomcom-20200213-history
Classic SSS
=Classic Seven Swordsman Shiro= The original Seven Swordsman Shiro, first began in August 2014, is a fanfiction from a wide-span of anime following a closely related storyline to the current Seven Swordsman Shiro. It was originally designed with the intention of being the "perfect anime" for the author, with a mix of his favorite genres and characters. Summary Three different worlds exist in this realm; the land of the angels, humans, and demons. The new queen of the angels and king of the demons had a child, later called Shiro. After being abandoned as a child, Shiro seeks revenge on his mother and father, and later on all of the demons and angels. It first seems impossible for a weak person to challenge almost god-like beings, but when Shiro finally awakens the power of the Seven Swordsman, everything changes... =Season List= Season 1 Shiro, after losing his right eye, best friend, and childhood town, moves on to Englewood with his new best friend, Liliana. On the way he becomes the Seven Swordsman and learns more about Angels and Demons. He meets the Half Angel Emi Souya, Ena Seishuuin, Half Demon Kuroyukihime, and others, as he fights on. He eventually comes into conflict with the Angel Captain Perseus, defeating and killing him for good. Season 2 Shiro is welcomed by a new member of his group, his little sister! With the demon army spewing trouble, will Shiro and his group be able to deal with the problems ahead of them? Or will their adventure end here? Season 3 After the final battle of the second season, Shiro learns about the war that is about to brew up. Feeling he needs to do something about it, Shiro leaves the others to join the military, where he meets his new partner, Riven. Together they do missions for the human army in hopes of defeating the demon and angels once and for all. Season 4 Shiro and his friends are now outlaws, as they are being hunted by the human army. Instead of fighting they decide to retreat to a town with no knowledge of Seven Swordsman; the town of Florence. On their way they meet a strange assassin named Chelsea, leading to romantic tensions between the group. Season 5 After losing two important people to him, Shiro goes into a long depression for a month. After this time period, he decides to disregard all caution he had before and formally enter the war as a fourth party against the humans, angels, and demons. See as a depressed Shiro slaughters many soldiers and does his best to win the war in the human world, whether it'll lead him to victory or death in the end. Season 6 After Shiro's reign of terror comes to an end, he refocuses on his goal of destroying his parents. His new objective is to go to Heaven to defeat his corrupt mother once and for all. As they make their way to Heaven, they discover a strange utopia and an angel girl who admires Shiro. Little do they know the utopia is nothing but false reality. See as Shiro and his friends discover the truth behind the final layer of Heaven and face off against Shiro's mother once and for all. Season 7 After the fight with his mother, Shiro finds himself in a new world that he has never heard of before: the inverse world. There he meets a whole new group of people that he has to "conquer" in order to get them on his side so he can go back to the human world. See as Shiro plays the role of a dating sim protagonist as he tries to find his way back home, or fails and stays in the inverse world forever. Season F After returning back to his world with his new friends, Shiro decides it is time for them to end it once and for all. After making a plan and grouping up, Shiro and his friends go to Hell for the final fight. See as Shiro fights his father with the help of everyone in his group to end the chaos of all three worlds and finally bring the peace he's been seeking for the entire series! =Issues= Being the first of the SSS, Classic Seven Swordsman Shiro was like a prototype. The story had many flaws, didn't flow right at times, and is full of copyrighted characters. It also didn't leave any room for a sequel, which the author began having more ideas for SSS. These problems led to SSS: New Agee, which was an improvement to the original. Category:Other Stories